List of Fiam elevator fixtures
This is a list of elevator fixtures that have been used by Fiam. 1960s Illuminating white buttons In the 1960s-1980's, FIAM used small, round glass buttons which lights up entirely in white. These buttons contiuned to be used well into the 1980's. Fiam 1960s plastic buttons.jpg|1960s Fiam call station. Old Fiam hall station Malta 1.jpg|1960s Fiam terminal floor call station in Malta. Old Fiam hall station Malta 2.jpg|1960s Fiam intermediate floor call station in Malta. Old Fiam hall station Malta 3.jpg|1960s Fiam hall station in Malta. File:1964_Fiam_hall_station.jpg|1964 Fiam hall station in Hong Kong. File:Another_1960s_Fiam_Hall_Station.jpg|1960s Fiam hall station in Hong Kong. File:Different_Fiam_CallStation_1965.jpg|Different 1965 Fiam hall station in Hong Kong. Fiam white buttons.png|1960s Fiam car station. File:1960s_Fiam_CarStation_arrowlamps.jpg|1960s Fiam car station with arrow lamps. File:1960s_Fiam_CarStation_HK.jpg|1960s Fiam car station in Hong Kong. File:Fiam_Dumbwaiter_Call_HK.jpg|Early 1960s Fiam dumbwaiter hall station. Non-illuminating Classic buttons Fiam also had solid, white round buttons without any illumination in the 1960s. This type of button is not rare in Italy. Screenshot_2014-07-29-01-23-35.png|1960s Fiam car station with non-illuminating Classic buttons (Credit to Instagram user ludovicooreggia) Floor indicators Fiam used analogue floor counter displays during the 1960s which consists of multiple circles with illuminating numbers on them. Some elevators have a horizontal analogue floor indicator positioned above the landing or car doors. Some others, however, do not have an interior floor indicator. Instead, the floor buttons will act as analogue floor indicator and they will not light up when pressedFiam Traction Elevator at No.224-226 Des Voeux Road. West, Sai Ying Pun, Hong Kong. 1960s_Fiam_custom_hall_floor_indicator.jpg|1960s Fiam hall floor indicator that has been modified with vintage Otis-style floor counters. 西灣河都寧大廈Fiam升降機-0|A 1960s Fiam elevator in Hong Kong with an interior floor indicator. (Video by: Vincent Chong) 1970s to 1980s Black buttons Many 1970s Fiam elevators used small, black round buttons with an illuminating halo. These buttons are flushed and had engraved white number and/or symbol on them. Old Fiam hall fixtures HDB Taman Jurong.jpg|1970s Fiam hall station (with black button) in Block 7 Taman Jurong HDB, Singapore (now demolished). Fiam floor buttons 70s.jpg|1970s Fiam black buttons in Milan, Italy. 5408827414_0cf4ce083a_b.jpg|1970s Fiam car station with black buttons in Milan, Italy (Credit to Flickr user mrmattandmrchay) Old 1970s Fiam buttons.jpg|1976 Fiam car station with black buttons in Pearl's Centre (now demolished), Singapore. White buttons Besides black buttons, Fiam also used their white round buttons with illumination in the 1970s, which have been used since the 1960s. 1971_Fiam_intermediate.jpg|1971 Fiam intermediate hall station in Hong Kong with white button. 1970s_Fiam_Hall_WhiteButtons.jpg|1970's Fiam hall stations with white button. S8005499.jpg|1970s Fiam hall station with white button in Hong Kong (Credit to YouTube user Vincent561967) 1970's_Fiam.JPG|A 1970s Fiam car station with white buttons in Hong Kong, used on a freight elevator. In this elevator, the floor buttons act as floor indicator as there is no interior floor indicator (similar to 1960s-1970s Mitsubishi elevators). Notice the circles on the left for indicating hall calls. Another_Fiam_1970s_CarStation_HK.jpg|Another 1970's Fiam car station with white buttons. 1978_Fiam_Car_Station.jpg|1978 Fiam car Station. Fiam80-lit.JPG|White buttons on FIAM elevator from the 1980's. Fiam80-arrow.JPG|White buttons on FIAM elevator from the 1980's. Fiam80-1.JPG|White buttons on FIAM elevator from the 1980's. Fiam80-inside.JPG|White buttons on FIAM elevator from the 1980's. Screenshot_2014-10-07-01-13-15.png|1970s Fiam car station with white buttons (Credit to Instagram user ginettelpz) Concave buttons These are round concave buttons with an orange lamp next to them. These buttons are usually found in Fiam elevators installed in the 1980s. These are most likely a vandal-resistant design, as the buttons are made of metal. Floor indicators and hall lanterns Fiam continued on using their 1960s style analogue floor indicators throughout the 1970s, which consists of multiple white circles with illuminating numbers. Some elevators have a horizontal analogue floor indicator positioned above the landing or car doorFiam Traction Elevator at No.281-283, Castle Road, Sham Shui Po, Kowloon, Hong Kong, and often has two triangle-shaped lanterns on it. Like some elevators installed in the 1960s without an interior floor indicator, the floor buttons will act as analogue floor indicator, but they will not light up whe pressed. Fiam also began using digital segments display for the floor indicator, of which a few elevators have been fitted with it during that era. 1912000_626550660731771_144207821_o.jpg|1976 non-working Fiam hall station found in Pearl's Centre, Singapore (Credit to Facebook page Elevator Enthusiasts of Singapore). File:1971_Fiam_hall_floor_indicator.jpg|1971 Fiam hall floor indicator, analogue display. 1978_Fiam_hall_floor_indicator.jpg|1978 Fiam hall floor indicator, analogue display. Fiam digital indicator.jpg|1976 Fiam digital car floor indicator. Fiam indicator modded.jpg|1970s Fiam digital car floor indicator. The original segments display has been replaced with a modern LED dot matrix display. Fiam80-indi.JPG|Indicator on FIAM elevator from the 1980's. Hall call indicators In the 1970s-1980s, almost every Fiam elevators have white circles with illuminating numbers on the car stations. These white circles, which were arranged horizontally next to the floor buttons, indicates hall callsFiam Traction Freight Elevator with manual door at Kwai Hing Industrial Building, Kwai Chung, New Territories, Hong Kong上環高陞街16-20號陞寶大廈Fiam升降機 . If a hall button is pressed, the circle of the corresponding hall call/floor will light up to inform the elevator user or operator that a person has made a call on another floor. Old 1970s Fiam buttons.jpg|1976 Fiam car station with white circles to indicate hall calls. The two circles next to the intermediate floor buttons are for indicating up and down hall calls. Another_Fiam_1970s_CarStation_HK.jpg|1970s Fiam car station. To the left of the floor buttons are circles to indicate hall calls. 1970's_Fiam.JPG|A 1970s Fiam freight elevator car station in Hong Kong. To the left of the floor buttons are circles to indicate hall calls. Screenshot_2014-10-07-01-13-15.png|1970s Fiam car station (Credit to Instagram user ginettelpz) Vandal-resistant buttons In the 1970s-1980s, Fiam also made the vandal-resistant version of the round call buttons with a small round lamp in the middle of the button. However, this version was not as common as their original 1990s version. Fiam_VR_Hall.jpg|Vandal resistant Fiam hall station in Hong Kong. Generic fixtures In Hong Kong, Fiam elevators which were installed in Public Housing Estate and Home Ownership Scheme blocks in the 1980s use Dewhurst fixtures, mostly consist of US81 series braille buttons and UL200 series floor indicators. Fiam Genericfixtures.JPG|Dewhurst fixtures used on a 1984 Fiam elevator in a Hong Kong Public Housing Estate Shopping Mall (Chuk Yuen Plaza). Fiam Genericfixtures 2.JPG|Car Station of dewhurst fixtures used on a 1984 Fiam elevator in Hong Kong Public Housing Estate Shopping Mall (Chuk Yuen Plaza). Fiam car station Calipso Hotel CH.jpg|1980s? generic push buttons used in a Fiam Ascensa elevator in Switzerland. 1990s In the 1990s, Fiam installs Kone elevators. In this period, and only Hong Kong still takes any new installations in Public Housing Estate blocks, Home Ownership Scheme blocks and several government buildings in Hong Kong were still using Dewhurst fixtures. They consists of US81 series braille buttons and UL200 series floor indicators (in Public Housing Estate blocks and Home Ownership Scheme blocks only). File:Dewhurst_US81_fiam.jpg|One of modernized Fiam elevator which using Dewhurst US81 series car button. Floor indicators and hall lanterns In the 1990s, Fiam used digital segmented indicators with hall lanterns especially in high-rise elevators. However, some older Fiam elevators which were modernized in the 1990s uses vintage Otis-style floor counters that are simply metal plates with illuminating numbers, going horizontally. Fiam_floor_indicator_1990s.jpg|A modernized Fiam elevator in Hong Kong using vintage Otis-style floor counters.